kingdomofsilverwindfandomcom-20200214-history
The tale of a Crusader
Full name: Malador Montaine Age: 35 Race: Human Birthplace: Lordaeron Relatives: Calera Montaine (younger sister, taken by Demons, Location: Unknown) Rufus Montaine (father, deceased) Rumors of a brother (No information) Position (Alive - Deceased): So far so good. Eye color: Dark brown Height: 6' 9 Facial features: 'Has a huge scar, across the left eye. ' ''' '''Close allies: Thresion Eegly 'The Crimson Eagle' (Scarlet Blade), Aron Firemoon (Aethstalker), Gandelron Swiftspell (Archmage) Affiliation: ''' Kingdom of Silverwind, Army of Aeth,The Scarlet Crusade '''Alignment: Loyal,Religious, Arrogant, Independant, Stubborn, Self-sacrificial, Trustworthy Occupation: Scarlet Crusader(Paladin), High Elite within Silveriwnd Early life The Montaine family was less than unknown, Rufus was the leader of an orc internment camp in the lands of Lordaeron.His two children Calera and Malador grew up within this facility, they had little time for luctury with the on-going war all around them. While his sister was busy reading books and learning about politics and culture, Malador studied warfare in every aspect of it from his father.Rufus was a ruthless man and he expected greatness from his son most of all.The training he put the youngling through would scar him for life.His "training" excersises included pinning the boy against an armed orc prisoner with nothing but a stick.From there Malador learned to hate orcs with every fiber of his being as he fought each one to the death. Growing Into A Man At the age of 17, his home was ravaged by an orc revolt, successfully killing both of his parents.Not long after the plague consumed his entire homeland and he forced his sister with him into the Scarlet Crusade.Although he was never told about vengeance he felt it in his heart he must slay those who robbed him of his most charrished family.From that moment on he spent every moment of every day expanding his skills in both arms and magic. Thus becoming a most worthy of men, one his father would been proud of. The Crusade Begins While Malador was on the field battling masses of Undead, his sister joined the ranks of the Inquisitors within the Crusade making a large impression on the higher ups.As both their reputations grew so did Malador's hatred for orcs and the undead.In one particular battle near the Scarlet capital city of Tyr's Hand, Malador showed what his anger can really do.In a most frightening rage after suffering heavy wounds, like the light itself gave him strength ten fold he slew hundreds of ghouls and necromancers winning the battle and a nickname "Inquisitor Luminati". (Scarlet Legend) The Culling Two years had passed since the battle for the Crusade's capital, the Montaine family reputation increased ten fold.Malador and Calera were constantly on the battlefield reunited by combat they discovered their strengths and weaknesses, each one covering the other's back.One battle above all showed how in sync they are with eachother.In Scarlet History it is reffered to as "The Culling".The battle took place in the cold lands of Northrend not far from New Hearthglen. As gheist, skeletons and wyrms surrounded their forces, Calera created a barrier around them as Malador began firing bolt after bolt while the enemy struggled to break the shield.Reinforcements came in time to witness the remainder of the scourge flee from two beings covered head to toe in light, shining brighter than day.It was Malador and his sister, standing strong having defeated their foes in a battle which to others seemed lost from the start. (Story of a witness) With Sword and Fire The painting on the left, made by an unknown author, shows Malador's moment of triumph over a beast so terrifying only he and his comrades were brave enough to face.The archer (Calera his sister) and the mage (Merithias) distracted it as Malador prepared to slay the giant flame demon.Victory was swift but costly, in the midst of the battle Merithias who was like a father to him and his sister had fallen victim to the fiery beasts final stomp. In his anger the crusader ripped the demon's heart out, not surprisingly it was small, a small fiery rock.With his blacksmithing skills he forged a medallion with it embuing the Lordaeron emblem, the fire made it glow in crimson red and on the back the name Merithias was forged.Malador would always wear it around his neck, what he found out in time would change his life... He could now feel the heat around him, a stronger connection to flames when near them.The ability to control and manipulate fire was in his grasp, concealed for the naked eye the necklace would give him power, he only needed to train himself to perfect his new skills. The Forging of a True Tale Resent skirmishes on the Kingdom of Silverwind put Malador through a series of true tests of both skill and courage as he faced the enemies of the King.His sacrifces finally payed off as the guardian of the Mage-General (Sefyne Arda), a forge giant by the name of Thain recognised the veteran warrior's abilities, with a tooth of a dragon and the tusk of a pit lord from their battles together.This mighty giant reforged Montaine's blade into a sword so finely crafted it made the enemy both jealous and tremble at the very sight of it.Although the blade is heavy and large, the ever so resourseful Malador has found a way to use that to his advantage and thus proving himself a true master at arms among his comrades.The blade itself helps him as every time it rends flesh his opponent grows weaker and the crusader stronger. The Love Tale As a Scarlet Crusader bearing the tabard and fighting under the very name, Montaine has been thought of as a ruthless zealot just like the rest of his kind.However the longer he serves under Silverwind the more his new allies have began to trust him even if not entirely.It may seem strange but of all things this soldier of stone,heartless,death dealer, who trusts only his own kin (or so everyone thought) fell in love with an elf.An elf by the name of Velinna Swiftstride, a beautiful half-elf with eyes like amethyst.Her smile, her intellect, her looks, the crusader thought he'd seen angel.Both of them were hardheaded and self proud, a challange of romance worthy of songs.With a rough beginning their story is yet to unfold as they quietly have approached eachother, "Love may be blind, but it is not stupid". The 'Crimson' tale of an 'Eagle' ' During the harsh times of war within the plaguelands between the Crusade and the Undead forces one holy warrior stood above all others in matters of skill,strenght and...stealth.A silent blade,bringing terror on the battlefields.Death itself feared this man as invisble as a black cat in the night.'-from a book by a scarlet historian. This "Scarlet Blade", this assassin is known by both ally and foe only by his alias given to him for his savagery and grace in the art he does as a dance.'The Crimson Eagle' a shadowy and silent person,almost never revealing his face except to those he kills at their final breath, yet this prince of darkness, death incarnate has been said to smile and even laugh in the company of two people Calera Montaine and her older brother Malador. Tale of a lonely red flower ' The Flower of the Eastern Kingdom' as Malador calls his sister.In reality that is only half true,tho indeed a beautiful young lady, Calera was no flower but a ruthless soldier sometimes more cruel than her own brother.These of her qualities caught the attention of the Inquisitor brotherhood within the Crusade.The devotion she gave to the inquisition severed the bond between the two siblings as she drifted away slowly, not realising she would be alone. As a newly appointed member Calera took her duties a little too seriously.After an incident involving an innocent young family, she hangs up her staff and sword joining her brother ' Malagore' as she calls him for the bloodlust he so loves, in the Kingdom of Silverwind on Veriil. There when she first arrives, her brother does not welcome her with open arms. The trust between them is all but lost.It would take several years for them to finally forgive one another and join forces once more to fight their new enemies. Tall tale-The Journey,The Beginning, The End Category:Backstory